An Alternative Ending
by Occasional inspiration
Summary: This story is set 6 years into the future, when every characters have a change to mature on their own and in their own way.  It mainly evolves around C/B, but S, N, D,and L also get their share of spotlight; friendship is renewed and romance is rekindled.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gossip Girl and its characters; however the plot is all mine. I just feel frustrated with the show lately and I think forward the show to 6 years into the future would be a better way to bring the show back to it glory days and a good beginning for the end of the show. English is not my first language so I know there would be some grammar problem. You all welcome to point out any mistake; I would greatly appreciated.

_**The Alternative Ending**_

We need to give each other the space to grow, to be ourselves, to exercise our diversity. We need to give each other space so that we may both give and receive such beautiful things as ideas, openness, dignity, joy, healing, and inclusion.

Max De Pree

All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better.

Ralph Waldo Emerson

It is a relatively cold autumn night in London; she is still in her office and tried to wrap up her last case, before she head to the air port and begin to take her two months vacation. She has agreed to be a bride maid in her friend wedding and so she desire to use up all her vacation days before they expire. She had been working nonstop for the last six years, and she is in need and deserves to take this long vacation.

_Six years ago, on her birthday, Blair received a message from Georgina, which inform her that the Galmodi family has agree to waive her downer (how Georgina manages to get this deal still remained a mystery to Blair). Cyrus was, then, able to push her divorce to be finalized in a record time of one week. Her fiasco marriage to the prince of Monaco is short, yet her spontaneous, with Dan, is even shorter. They both soon realize that even thought they share some intellectual interests; they never have the chemistry. As a result, both agree to end their relationship but still remain as close friend. Blair was, then, determined to start her life fresh; she applied and got accepted into Oxford University. Being an over achiever as she is, Blair was able to finish her master degree in International Business Law, within just four years. She has been, now, working for a famous Law firm in London; she is one of their top and in high demand lawyer._

Existing the building and enter in a waiting car, she is heading to the air port; she is coming home.

About 8 hours and 30 minutes later,

_**Spotted, our former queen B just arrives at JFK; is the Non Judgment Breakfast Club having a reunion or is it trouble I'm sensing? I know you love it as much as I do. I have to admit the UES is getting a little dull lately. I hope we won't be disappointed.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XoXo**_

_**GG**_

When she enters the penthouse, Dorota is already waiting impatiently for her. As soon as the she exist the elevator, the maid pulls into a warm embrace, which almost make Blair wants to cry because she misses and love Dorota dearly. After return the hug, Blair when to her room to get some rest because she hasn't sleep for at least 16 hours and jet flag, which add to her exhaustion tremendously. Just before she gets ready for bed, she gets a text message:

**Welcome back, I know you tire so just rest today, but you'll have to spend a day with me tomorrow, ok? And B, I miss you. S **

Before letting sleep take over, she quickly replies:

**Ok, I'll see you at 9 tomorrow, and I miss you too, S. B**

Reality finally kicks in, she is really home, and so the healing process will begin, tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my second chapter. I must apologize in advance that I won't be able to post any thing for the next two weeks, because I have finals. That is the reason why I make this chapter longer to make up for it, so enjoy. P.S: special thanks you to all my subscribers and reviewers.

**Chapter II**

"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you" -Elber Hubbard

"A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow."-William Shakespeare

"I fall asleep with my friends around me, the only place I know. I'm going to call this home" - Jimmy Eat World

"When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching – they are your family." - Jim Butcher

"The capacity for friendship is God's way of apologizing for our families." - Jay McInerney, The Last of the Savage

Wearing a beige trench coat, brown knee high boots and an over side sun glasses, she rushes to enter the building, where she use to live during her year in Columbia. Getting into an elevator, Serena tries her best to calm down, yet she is still couldn't hide her anxious, which is obviously written all over her face.

_**Spotted, with hand full with croissant and coffee, our It girl, who is also my current competition, is visiting her recently back in town BFF. Both girls share many things with each other like cloths, accessories, secrets, and even boyfriend (who could forget their favorites: Nathanial Alchibal and Daniel Humphrey.) Get your pop corn ready, it cans never be boring with these two; I can almost smell trouble is just around the corner. **_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XoXo**_

_**GG**_

_So many things have change over the past six years and so have Serena Van De Woodsen. She finally designs on English and Literature major, and was able to get a B.A degree for it. She is now working for Nate's newspaper as a fashion advisor. She also has her own blog, which is similar to Gossip Girl but without the enjoyment of messing with people lives. As for her love life, she is currently with Dan; they had confronted their true feeling for each other, which happen shortly after his brief relationship with Blair. _

With a ding, the elevator's door opens, and she is greeted by her best friend, who wears a warm smile. Serena pulls Blair into a tie embrace; after, at least a couple of minutes, both girls finally release each other.

Blair is speaking first, "so where do you want to go for brunch?"

Serena raise her hands up, which hold croissants and coffees, and has a confuse look on her face "but I brought these, I though it's a good idea to re-new our tradition?"

Blair laugh "but it's already noon, S"; she let out a sigh "I guess something is never change, you sense of punctual." She continues "I was thinking, we could ask Nate if he wants to join us for lunch?"

Blair's phone ring, before Serena has a chance to agree with her; it is Nate. Blair answers quickly "how are you Nate?"

"Never better, how are you Blair? I want to ask if you would have brunch with me; that would give us a chance to catch up. I'll call Serena too" Nate asks hopeful.

"Sure, Serena is here with me; we will meet you at Morandi in 30 mins" Blair answers quickly and hangs up.

Making his way to the restaurant and wait for his friends, he still couldn't believe his first girl friend is back for his wedding, let alone to take part in it. He wonders how much she has changes, because he sure has change a lot over the last six years.

_Nathanial Alchibal has successfully ran the Spectator for last six years (much to many people surprise), and he is able to be true to his promise, which is to only report the true. With his family's status, on top of being the head of one of a major newspaper, he has many opportunities to meet world class titian of the financial economic world and establish a name for himself. He finally has a real and honest relationship with a girl, who he about to marry and also is his best friend's cousin._

Pulling out of this trend of though, he looks up and sees two girls are, one is blond and the other is brunette, approaching him with big smiles on their faces. He stands up and gives both his best friend warm hugs. They have a longest lunch possible, which at least 3 hours, because they enjoy the company of each other so much, they lost track of time. They forgot how much they miss spend time together like this; it reminds them of the old times.

_**Spotted, our Golden Boy is having lunch with his exes; I wonder what his fiancé has to say about it. Don't worry L, I'm sure it just NJBC reunion in process, which is almost complete. I wonder where is CB and what is he up to?**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XoXo**_

_**GG**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter II**_

Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment. -Buddha

I arise in the morning torn between a desire to improve the world and a desire to enjoy the world. This makes it hard to plan the day. -E. B. White

Three friends are eating and catching up happily with each other. They ponder about their roller coaster journey together. They have survived through many take down, scheme, and betrayed, yet here they sit together, as best friend. In moment like this, they realize that no matter what, they will always have and be there for each other.

"who would of thought of the day that Nate Archibald would be marry one day, with all his trust issue!" Serena tease.

"I know! as if my parent and grandfather have not done enough damage. I'm friend with Chuck Bass, the master of manipulation," he replies and pretends to be hurt. But then he realizes his mistake as soon as he turns to Blair, who looks up from her lunch immediately and focus her attention to him, at the mention of the fourth member of their exclusive club.

Trying to divert their conversation, Nate presses on hurriedly, "And having you two, as ex-girlfriends, doesn't improve my issue either."

Silently, Serena is watching Blair, who is about to ask Nate something when his phone goes off. As soon as he looks at his phone, Nate says, "I have to take this." But as he stood up, Blair asks, "Is it Lola? Why don't you as her to join us?"

"No, it's work" he answers quickly without looking at her, "I'll be right back, excuse me, ladies." He tries to leave their table as fast as possible and ignores Blair's intense stare.

When finally step outside, he answers his phone quickly, "Nathanial, it takes you longer to answer your phone than a girl to get ready for her dates." greets a low and annoyed voice, on the phone.

"Sorry, I got hold up with something," Nate says.

"Really? What?" ask the person on the phone

"With work," Nate answers after a pause. He is hoping that his best friend would buy his lame excuse.

"It's a weekend, and you have never worked on a weekend in your life. You are a terrible liar, Nathanial, but we can talk more about it when it get back," say the voice on the phone; with a chuckle, he continue, " I actually call to tell you that my England proposal goes through."

Nate lets out a relieve sight; he doesn't know why he bothers to lie. He had never been good at lying and most of his close friend, especially Chuck and Blair, could always see right through him. He is thankful that Chuck let it slight this time. "Congratulation man," Nate says enthusiastically to his friend, "so are you going to be home soon?" he asks eagerly

"Yes, but with your wedding's in less than a month, I did thing you notice my absent," Chuck joke in his usual cynical way.

"Well, it's good to know that you haven't forgotten about my wedding," Nate answers

"Don't worry Nathanial, I'll be back in time for your wedding," Chuck retorts, "in fact, let have dinner this Friday. You can asked your fiancé and I'll call Serena"

"I'll tell Serena and we'll reserve a table, but how about just you, me and Serena?" Nate suggests and prays that Chuck won't question about his suggestion. Sadly, that isn't the case.

"Sure, but why is it just us three? I though you and your fiancé are inseparable," Chuck asks half amuse and half wonder.

"We just thought we should have a NJBC reunion, that's all," Nate answers lamely

"A NJBC reunion? We? What is the hell are you two blonds up to now?" Chuck asks skeptically.

After a long silent, Nate answers, "you'll find out at dinner, bye Chuck," he hang up quickly before his best friend has a chance to say anything else.

In London, Chuck still tries to process his conversation with his best friend. With a long sight, he puts away his phone and enters his limo.

_When he decides to finally let Blair go and move on, six years ago, Lily and Nate were concern that he would have another psychotic break down. Instead, he has been working tirelessly to expand the Bass Industry Empire, and success. Charles Bartholomew Bass is, now, having his hotel and hand in all the biggest business capitals and cities in the world, such as London, Berlin, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Beijing, and more. As a result, he earns the title of the youngest, and most successful multi-billionaire business man. Although he returns to his old ruthless and womanizing ways; he learns to stop push people away and let those who love him in. He learns to care for other; this is one of the reasons why he tolerates Dan for Serena. Chuck Bass is maturing in a surprising way._

Looking out of his limo window, Chuck Bass is heading home.

Nine hours later, on his way back to the Empire, his phone buzzes with a new message.

_**Spotted, with suitcase on one hand and a lady on the other, our former Dark Knight is leaving JFK. He has managed to fall off of my radar for some time now; I wonder who is our newly crowned king's new "special" association. Wonder what is queen B thinks about the addition to her kingdom. Fastening your sit bell B, this is going to be a bumpy ride reunion.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Finally finish reading the message, Chuck is lost in his thought, _"Blair is home!"_


End file.
